The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of an undistributed female parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘95 136 74’ (unpatented) and a male parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘GEDI ONE TER’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,885). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium, in September, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture and terminal cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.